Molly's Trial
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: It's 1942, and Becky and Baloo have four new children. Guess who gets to babysit...it ain't Karnage.  Those who felt that Molly should pay for all those stunts that drove Kit Crazy-- Enjoy!


Molly's story.

            By Charles Gray. 

            Note, all characters taken from Tailspin  are copyright Disney Corp.  No challenge is intended or implied to copyright or trademark rights.  

            It was Molly's turn to babysit again.  Kit had his own wife, Mom and Dad were out at a business conference-- although Rebecca had to regale Baloo with tales of the buffet-- some things never changed, which meant that Molly, had to baby sit the Army Of Doom-- her four siblings.  

            "Mom…"  Molly groaned.  She'd said only two pregnancies-- why did they both have to be twins?  More importantly, why did they make it so that no sitter in the city would come more than once a month-- and those that did suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome?  When Molly had brought that up, Rebecca had simply told her she was the pot calling the kettle black.  

            The sixteen year old sniffed. She had _never_ been that bad.

            Well, almost never.

            "Tell me a story."  Daniel said, for the fifth time.

            "I did, and its time to go to bed." Molly said.  At least Jacob and John were working on their homework.

            "That was an old story, I want a new one." 

            "Well, you can't get one."

            "Molly?"  Denise asked.  Daniel's twin sister looked innocent and pure, which caused  Molly to look around for the alien that had cloned her.

            "Yes Denise?"

            "You won't tell us a new story?"

            "No."  

            "Can you tell me something?" The six year old said so innocently.

            "What?"

            "Was Jack looking for a bug?"

            "_What?"_

            "Well, last night, I had to go get a drinks of water, and I saw him and you outside…he had his hand down your shirt and you were making giggly noises so were you playing a game?"  Fortunately for Denise, Molly didn't have laser vision eyes. 

            "No."

            "Oh, well, I can just think about it now, I'll ask Mom about it in the morning." Molly started to swell up, but then realized two things.

1. If Rebecca found out, she was dead and Jack was going to get concrete boots.  

2. If the _older_ twins found out about this they'd blackmail her for a lot more than a story.

"Oh, Denise… it wasn't anything, but Jack would be really sad if you told Mom… (_true)"  _She gave the bearcub her biggest, most *sincere* smile, and continued, "But if you promise to tell _nobody_ about this, I'll tell you a new story!"  The Junior mafia looked at each other, consulted, and turned and nodded to Molly.

"OK"  Molly sighed.

"But it had better be good…"

"Oh it will be!" Molly said, "In fact it's about you two…before you were born even!" That got a dubious reception.

"How would you know about it?"

"I read minds… now shut up and listen, squirts." Molly said.

            "This story took place back over six years ago…and you were just about to be born…"

            Cape Suzzette, 1940.  

            "Oof!  I will be happy when these two decide to explore the wonderful world outside of Me!"  Rebecca said as she sat down at her desk.  Molly looked over at her mom.  The ten year old looked at her mom, judged whether a joke would be appreciated, and decided it would be.

            "But mom, Wildcat said that this way You and Baloo don't have to wait for a corner table even though there are four of you." She commented.  Rebecca looked over at her first daughter, and smiled.

            "Yes, well, the end of the meal "someone find a crane to help Baloo pry his wife out of the seat" makes up for _that."_  She said, patting her by now _very_ large belly.  "At least these two aren't fussy eaters-- I haven't had _any_ morning sickness this time around."  Molly laughed at that.  She remembered her worry about her mom during the last pregnancy…and Kit and Baloo telling her it was all right, that they were there to help her mom.

            "Well, that's no surprising."  Molly said, "They are partially Baloo's and have you ever heard him turn down some food?"

            "Then explain the twins."

            "You hadn't got used to the kind of food Baloo would eat?"  Becky paused, and burst into laughter at that.  

            "You're right, sweetie…"  She said, and pulled her daughter to her, giving her a kiss.  "And did I remind you that I love you?"  Molly hugged her mother.

            "Yes Mommy."  Molly said, since they were alone.  The sound of two planes landing outside brought Rebecca's head up.

            "Oh good!"  She said, "Baloo and Kit are home early!"  Molly gave a wide smile at that.  Since Becky had entered her last trimester, getting Baloo home early hadn't been a problem. Getting him to leave her side was the problem, until Rebecca had to shoo him away or go nuts.  Rebecca turned to her daughter.

            "Let's to meet them, dear-- help me up…"  Molly nodded and stood up, holding out her hand for "operation awkward mother".

            With the two planes landed and being tied up, Molly and Becky walked out, waving at their pilots.  Baloo hopped out of the Seaduck and waved back happily.  Becky was beautiful as anything-- although 8 months after she'd given him the news, she'd confessed that she'd be relieved when there was a little less of her to be beautiful.  Baloo had laughed at that, and walked up to his wife in her bright maternity dress. (and Baloo had nearly killed her with the request to borrow that and a few coconuts for Louie's one night.).  

            The gray bear enfolded her in his arms, gently pulling her to him, giving her a kiss on her head, and then letting her lean back for a longer and more satisfying kiss on the mouth.  Molly smiled at that-- Mom was happy.  Molly was happy.  End of  argument.  Then she looked over at the Blue Shark, Kit's plane.  It had been a combined gift from everyone, with Kit and Wildcat fixing it up until it gleamed and could outrace anything else in the sky-- as Kit had proven at several races.  A small passenger/cargo plane, it was smaller than the seaduck, but even Baloo mentioned it was faster then "His Baby".   Molly   lost her smile as she saw Kit assisting another individual out…a very feminine individual.  Tava was Kit's newest and inseperable girl friend…and unlike the others, like getting out and having fun doing the same things Kit did.  She was also rather shapely…make that very shapely.  She was a classic skunk, with the black and white coat, and a full head of gorgeous brown hair, done up in a bun, proper for fun or for flying.  Even though Kit's airplane had a cockpit heater, she had on flying leathers, because the 16 year old pilot liked to fly with the windows cracked-- Kit insisted (to Baloo's pride) that it was the only way to "properly" fly.

            "She has a chest like a barrage balloon"  Molly muttered under her breath, careful to not let Mom hear.  She'd gotten several lectures about that… Especially the time she'd "accidentally" spilled some coke on Tava at the movies.  Kit had been furious, and embarrassed, and Becky had taken his side, grounding Molly for three weeks. 

            Worse, Tava had later (Molly found this out from Wildcat), successfully convinced Rebecca to reduce the grounding to one week, and talked Kit out of his fury, which made things even worse. It wasn't fair when someone like Tavawas also likable by herself, which made keeping a grudge against her hard…even if she was taking _Kit_ away, damn it!

            "Hello Ms. Cunningham."    Tava said, 

            "Hello Tava ." Rebecca said, "Your parents called-- they'll be out late tonight-- if you want to stay with us for dinner, we'd be happy."  Tava looked happy, and Kit looked enthralled. "The twins are with the grandparents."  Becky continued, "So we should have a more…tranquil dinner tonight."  That got both Kit and Tava grinning.  Molly looked at them and sighed.

            She was too young-- even if she wanted to have a friend come, it would be too late, they would have to drive them, or their parents would have to come and it would just be… unfair.  Why couldn't Kit wait for _her?  _She shook her head.

            Later, when Kit and Tava were talking, waiting for Molly, Becky and Baloo to rejoin them on the pier. Tava smiled.

            "I think Molly's warming up to me."

            "Wait and see if you have any food related disasters tonight."  Tava looked at her boyfriend and sighed.  Kit had been furious at the incident at the movie.  He'd never made a move to do it, but Tava knew that for the only time since she'd known him, Kit had actually thought about hitting his Molly.

            "Well, I have to be honored-- Molly's not the type to waste jealousy on someone she's not threatened by."  Kit looked at Tava and blinked.  She'd never said that before.

            Kit had met Tava during one of Don Karnage's more spectacular attempts to invade Cape Suzzette-- and  despite the difference in status (Tava 's father was a member of the foreign service), they'd hit it off immediately-- perhaps more so, Tava was used to meeting unusual people and going weird places…and so were her parents.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Oh Why are all men so blind?"  Tava asked Kit, "Molly loves you… in the 'some day I want to have your baby' sense of love." Kit blinked several times.  

            "That's…that's impossible… I mean she's my… my…"

            "What?  Baloo and Becky never adopted you officially, remember, and there's no blood relation either."

            "Then she's just ten!"

            "Six years younger?"  Tava shrugged, "That'll get less important as time goes by."

            "But she can't be like that, she's… _Molly."_  Tava grinned at that.

            "So are you going to bronze her?"  Then, more seriously, "Kit, I've spent all my life associating with the people my parents associate with-- I _know_ how to read people. "  Kit nodded at that. Becky herself had commented on it.  

            "And…?"   

            "Just…don't get angry at her.  I don't know what could happen in the future, but right now, you know just how bad you could destroy her."  Kit looked down at his feet.  The way Molly had looked at him, tears rolling down her face when he'd dragged her back to face her mother and father hadn't registered at that point, but later, when he'd calmed down, he'd spent a long and unpleasant night thinking about it.  He took Tava by her shoulders, and looked down into her wide blue eyes.

            "OK. I promise. When I see you covered in flour, with dumplings stuck to your blouse, and coke all over your dress, I'll just mention what an unfortunate accident, and ask if Molly could go get you some towels."  He paused, "And I won't even ask how the itching powder got on the towels…"  Tava  laughed.

            "You are so gallant, Mr.  Cloudkicker." The others walked out of Higher for Hire, and Rebecca, snug in her coat and in the Circle of Baloo's arm, waved at them.

            "Shall we go?"

            Dinner was not a disaster.  Contrary to all joking, Molly was perfectly polite and well behaved, and Kit watched her carefully.  Tava was right-- it wasn't simple dislike… it was jealousy…and fear.    Baloo was chortling, telling the story of the time he and Louie had taken Karnage for a ride with a "pirate treasure" composed of the contents of Louie's grease traps. Suddenly, Becky gave a tiny gasp and sat up straight.

            "Baloo?"

            "An- yeah Beckers? What is it?"  He said, looking at her.

            "It's time."

            "It's…T-time?"

            "Uhuh…."  Becky said.  "That wasn't any false contraction."  Baloo looked at her.  She didn't need to explain it to him. Becky had had three kids-- if she said it was time, it was time.  AT least this time, he was calmer.  Well, moderately so… well, at least he wouldn't get so panicked that he flew all the way to the hospital before remembering that he'd left his wife at Higher for Hire.  

            "I'll call the taxi, Baloo."  Kit said, getting up going to the phone.  Tava got Becky's coat while Baloo and Molly helped her of the chair. On the way up, she gave a gasp.

            "Baloo?"  Rebecca said, "I think we'd better hurry."

            ***

            "Hey, wait a minute-- where are we?"  Denise wanted to know.

            "I'm getting to you." Molly said. "What did I say about skipping to the end of the story?"

            "Don' t do it 'cause it makes you look dumb?"   Daniel asked. Molly paused, and tried to work through-- was that an insult, compliment, or both.

            "Uh… yeah."  Molly answered, 

            ***

            The trip to the hospital was quick-- Becky and Baloo took the first taxi and Molly, Kit and Tava piled into the second one.  They nearly lost Baloo's taxi until Kit waved a fifty under the drivers nose.  Then he tried to move as fast as a plane, on the ground.

            "Kit, I want to get to the hospital-- but not via the emergency room."  Tava gasped.  Molly would have said the same thing, but since Tava said it, 

            "Let's go faster!"  She said, trying to not let Kit see her deathly grip on the upholstery.  

            They got.  By the time they were up in the maternity section, Baloo was alone, pacing and generally looking green.  

            "Man, I hate these times..what if Karnage attacks? What if aliens land?"

            "What if you pass out from hyperventilation?"  Kit said practically.  "Baloo, Rebecca's done this before…"

            Inside, Becky gasped as another contraction passed through her.  The good news, was that she'd had twins before-- the bad news was that this pair was somewhat…larger than the previous one.  Good news for the kids, bad news for mom's comfort level.

            "OK.. remember, I did all the breathing excercises…" She said, and then suddenly looked up at the doctor. He was a stork….and he wasn't her OBGYN, who was an older bear who Becky had been going to for the last fifteen years.

            "What are _you_ doing here?"

            "OH, Dr. Priestly had a minor accident-- he was working with the new Thembrian X-ray machine."

            "Thembrian!?" Becky gasped then spoke, "They don't even have electricity in most places."

            "I know… that was the problem…nobody told the doctor that they used electric eels, and he wondered what the thumping was, and they were rather annoyed at being locked up…." The stork shrugged, "But he'll be better once the sparking goes down…but I'm going to handle your birth."  The doctor gave her a very scary look. It was confident, happy…and reminded her of the look she'd born when she'd first taken over Higher for Hire-- I.E., he didn't have a clue.

            "How many children have you delivered?"

            "Oh lots… on the mock ups at school."

            "Real children, doctor!"  Becky snarled, as another contraction hit.

            "Counting the twins? Two!"  

            "Great…"

            Step walk turn.  Step walk turn. Step walk turn…

            "How long has it been, Britches?"

            "Ten minutes, Baloo." Kit patiently answered.

"Now?"

"Ten minutes, five seconds."

"Now?"

"Ten minutes, ten seconds."  Kit said.  

Tava stood up and turned to Molly. 

"Let's go get some coffee for Baloo and the Amazing Talking Clock."

"Hey!" Kit said.   Molly would have rather gone on a date with Colonel Spigot, but right now…

"OK"  she said, and her and Tava walked down the corridor to the cafeteria.  Tava looked at her and spoke.

"You don't like me much-- why?"  Molly blinked. She never expected Tava to be so…blunt.  Tava kept talking.

"Let me guess. I have a chest the size of the average refrigerator, legs, and Kit spends all of his time looking at me and ignores you."  She paused, "Right?"  Molly was still trying to figure out a counter attack, and she didn't lie well in any case. So, the natural response was…

"Right."  Tava didn't get angry.  

"Molly… _we're not in competition."  _She looked at the younger girl seriously, "Kit will make the choices Kit makes, and if you know anything about him, its that he hates to be pressured, either way."  Molly nodded reluctantly at that. 

"But he's…"

"Honest to a fault, kind, and willing to meet you half way?" Tava completed.

_And the only person I really love…_ Molly thought. 

"Yes," She said. 

"He's with me right now.  That might change." Tava shrugged. "We're great friends, and I don't expect that to change, but the other… Mom and Dad gave me the graduate level course in human nature, and people change."  She smiled, "I might be the one catching the flowers at your wedding, or you at mine."  Molly brightened at the first, winced at the second. "But I'd really like" Tava continued, "To get to know Molly-- since Kit does speak about you a lot-- even when you're not around." Molly nearly blanched.

"What does he say?"  Tava paused.

"That you've never, ever, let people down in the lurch, that you don't give up… no matter what other people say…and that you've saved the family a few times." Molly swelled with pride…which made it even worse. _Why _did Tava have to be the one saying this? Molly was beginning to like her, for heavens sake!

"And that you gave him an involuntary twitch whenever the words "Danger Woman" were used in conversation."  Molly's mood changed. Now she wasn't thinking about Tava -- but she was thinking about quick and traceless ways to kill Kit!

"Here we are." Tava said. as they entered the cafeteria.  Once inside, Tava 's voice floated out.  "And here's the coffee. Yack! What is it about this that men like?"

***

"Now Rebecca…"  The doctor said authoritatively, reading from a book, You and Your first Real Delivery.  "This may be stressful."

"I know."

"And it may at times seem difficult."

"I Know!"

"But it's all a part of the natural birthing process."

"I KNOW!"  Becky snarled as another contraction hit her. 

Now, gentle reader, we must, though the miracle of the written world, visit Becky's womb. 

There were two children in there, long grown in the dark and warmth.  Fraternal twins.  One male, and one female.  The male took after Baloo.  He was happy. Warm, dark, all the naps you wanted, never hungry. Indeed.  He was happy. Now, his happy home was being disrupted by contractions and movements, and he feared that soon he would be somewhere else. 

This would not be borne!   Daniel knew exactly what to do! He stuck his hands and feet out to stop his downward motion.

"AOOUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"  Becky gasped/roared, coming halfway out of the bed.  

"Now, now Rebecca…you're doing _very_ good."  The doctor said, not noticing that both nurses were backing off.  "Here  squeeze my hand…" Becky grabbed, looking at him with bared teeth, and squeezed.

Outside.

"AAAAIIIIIGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"  Baloo shot up.  

"That didn't sound like Becky."

"No…it didn't Baloo."

"What time is it, Kit?"

"Sigh."

            Inside, Denise, took after her mother.  There was a great big universe out there, and the sooner she was there, the happier she would be!  Look out world!  Look out World after the big lump of her brother got finished getting out, that is.  Angrily, she stuck _her_ arms and legs out, and pushed down!

"WHERE IS MY MORPHINE!"  Becky screamed.

            "Now, now," The doctor said, one hand bandaged. "Don't give up at the first pain."

            "I HAVE HAD CHILDREN.  I HAVE FELT PAIN, AND THIS!" Becky gave a roar, and arched her back, bearing down as hard as possible, to no avail, "IS NOT THE FIRST PAIN!"    

            "Here's the coffee, Baloo." Molly said, giving it to Baloo.  He brought it to his lips, when another scream caused Baloo to start, speckling the roof with coffee stains." 

            "Wow…" Molly said, "That coffee really is bad. I think it's eating through the ceiling."

            Inside the battle grew intense.  Babies don't talk, but the mental interchange twins share, went something like this.

            *Get out of my way!*

            *Stop standing on my head!*

            *Then go down and get out!*

            *No!*

            *YES!*

            *HEY STOP SQUEEZING!  I AIN'T GOING!*

            *THAT WAS MOM, NOT ME, AND YES YOU ARE!*

            "Now, push, dear."  The doctor said, reading his manual.  "I think the first one may be ready to arrive and we don't want them to see you acting like a baby, now do we-"

            That was it.  Becky reared up from the bed, Reached out, and through the tremendous need to push, felt joy.

            That obnoxious doctors neck was _just_ the right size for her hands to go around.

            "I'M PUSHING, AND I'M SQUEEZING NOW!"  She screamed, "IS THIS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU _DOCTOR!?"_

"Acg, gap…goo…guh…nurse, help…"

            "Honey, I know he deserves it, but do ya really want your kids birthday to also be the day they visit you in jail?"  Becky growled and put both hands on the sides of her belly, glared down and snarled.

            "If you don't come out of there RIGHT NOW, I'm going to ground both of you until the Sun goes out! **UNDERSTAND?!?!"**

Indside, Daniel got a sudden terrible, premonition.  He relaxed and felt himself sinking.

            "Finally!"  Tava said, as she followed him. "Boys are such _wimps."_

            Baloo was back to pacing, wearing out the carpet when a nurse stuck her head in.

            "Mr. Bruinwald?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Congratulations… you have two children, a boy and a girl."  Meanwhile, the semiconscious doctor was being wheeled out on a gurney.

            "Never told me about this in medical school…" he was saying vaguely as the nurses took him to recovery.

            "That happened with that little bear of a mom?" One nurse said.

            "Uh-huh."  The other, without a word, took him off the delivery team for the Tigress in room 221.

            Meanwhile, Baloo, Molly and Kit were in Becky's room. Tava wasn't-- Kit's friend or no, this was a time for family.  Becky had the two in her arms, both sleeping after their ordeal.  Becky's hair was pillowed on the bed, sweaty and matted, and she looked exhausted, but joyful, looking at the newest additions.  She looked up to Baloo.

            "So, what do you think of your new children, Baloo my love?"  Baloo looked down, and like last time, got that sensation that his throat was trying to pass a watermelon. He gulped, and spoke.  

            "They're beauties, Becky…like their mom…"

            "Well, the boy fell asleep before the girl."  Becky said, "So maybe he takes after his daddy."  She paused, getting what Molly and Kit both judged to be the Stupid Proud Mommy Look to match Baloo's Stupid Proud Daddy Look.  Her head fell back on the pillow.

            "Baloo?"

            "Yeah, Rebecca?"

            "I've only had three pregnancies, but this makes five children.…" Becky said, "I think I'm going to take a break for a while…"   Baloo leaned down and gave her a kiss.

            "You take all the break you want, Beckers…."  He brushed her hair back.  "I think you're right-- I don't know if any doctor will risk getting close to ya for another try."  Becky tiredly laughed.  "If you see him Baloo, tell him to _never_ call a women in labor a baby."

            "Oh that poor fool…"

            "Yeah-- only women-- who have had kids-- can say that and get away with it."  Becky said.  She smiled at Molly and Kit. 

            "So, ready for your new siblings?"

            "Are John and Jacob old enough to change diapers?" Molly asked.

            "Sorry."  Becky said with a smile.

            "Darn…" Molly said, but she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

            ***

            "And that was how you were born."

            "How could you know what we were saying?"

            "Telepathy." Molly answered.

            "Hmmmm…." They said, looking at each other. Then they turned to Molly and she mentally crossed her fingers.

            "OK, it's good enough." They both said.  Molly sighed in relief.  She was safe.

            Hidden from her, and the twins, John and Jacob sat, looking smug.  They were only eight, but had good penmenship already, and a completely written down account of Molly and Jack's misdeeds were on a pad of paper.  They looked at each other.

            "Now?"  Jacob looked at his brother.

            "Tomorrow."  They both looked at each other and grinned.  Molly was now in the bag to take them to the carnival this weekend.  Dropping to their knees, they slithered back to their room to continue working, the helpless object of their plot unawares…

            The End?


End file.
